Kōgekitai Empire Royal Family
Kōgekitai Empire`s Royal Family (???) is the Royal Lineage of the Empire as well as the line of succession for the Empire to determine what rank and powers you hold within the Empire. Ranks Females * Head: Alyia & Yuly Princeton * 1st Princess/Crown Princess of the Realm: Benjai Starline * 2nd Princess: Yuuki Starline * 3rd Princess: Ava Starline * 4th Princess: Lily Starline * 5th Princess: Yina Starline * 6th Princess: Ellie (abdicated claim to the throne) * 7th Princess: (Believed to be Kagura Yoma) * 8th Princess: (Believed to be Yacov Honda) * 9th Princess: Yuzuhira * 10th Princess: ??? * 11th Princess: ??? * 12th Princess: ??? * 13th Princess: ??? * 14th Princess: ??? * 15th Princess: ??? * 16th Princess: Sakura Lullaby * 17th Princess: ??? * 18th Princess: ??? * 19th Princess: ??? * 20th Princess: ??? * 21st Princess: ??? * 22nd Princess: ??? * 23rd Princess: ??? * 24th Princess: ??? * 25th Princess: ??? * 26th Princess: ??? * 27th Princess: ??? * 28th Princess: ??? * 29th Princess: ??? * 30th Princess: ??? * 31st Princess: ??? * 32nd Princess: ??? * 33rd Princess: ??? * 34th Princess: ??? * 35th Princess: ??? * 36th Princess: ??? * 37th Princess: ??? * 38th Princess: ??? * 39th Princess: ??? * 40th Princess: ??? * 41st Princess: ??? * 42nd Princess: ??? * 43rd Princess: ??? * 44th Princess: ??? * 45th Princess: ??? * 46th Princess: ??? * 47th Princess: ??? * 48th Princess: ??? * 49th Princess: ??? * 50th Princess: ??? * 51st Princess: ??? * 52nd Princess: ??? * 53rd Princess: ??? * 54th Princess: ??? * 55th Princess: ??? * 56th Princess: ??? * 57th Princess: ??? * 58th Princess: ??? * 59th Princess: ??? * 60th Princess: ??? * 61st Princess: Aphrodite Honda (abdicated claim to the throne) * 62nd Princess: ??? * 63rd Princess: ??? * 64th Princess: ??? * 65th Princess: ??? * 66th Princess: ??? * 67th Princess: ??? * 68th Princess: ??? * 69th Princess: ??? * 70th Princess: ??? * 71st Princess: ??? * 72nd Princess: ??? * 73rd Princess: ??? * 74th Princess: ??? * 75th Princess: ??? * 76th Princess: ??? * 77th Princess: ??? * 78th Princess: ??? * 79th Princess: ??? * 80th Princess: ??? * 81st Princess: ??? * 82nd Princess: ??? * 83rd Princess: ??? * 84th Princess: ??? * 85th Princess: ??? * 86th Princess: ??? * 87th Princess: ??? * 88th Princess: ??? * 89th Princess: ??? * 90th Princess: ??? * 91st Princess: ??? * 92nd Princess: ??? * 93rd Princess: ??? * 94th Princess: ??? * 95th Princess: ??? * 96th Princess: ??? * 97th Princess: ??? * 98th Princess: ??? * 99th Princess: ??? * 100th Princess: ??? * 101st Princess: ??? * 102nd Princess: ??? * 103rd Princess: ??? * 104th Princess: ??? * 105th Princess: ??? * 106th Princess: ??? * 107th Princess: ??? Males